In electronic devices with integrated circuits (ICs), the ICs are typically mounted onto circuit boards. In order to electrically couple connections between the circuit board and the IC, the IC is typically “packaged.” The IC packaging usually provides a small encasement for physically protecting the IC and provides contact pads for coupling to the circuit board. In some applications, the packaged IC may be coupled to the circuit board via solder bumps.
One approach to IC packaging comprises a quad-flat no-leads (QFN) package. The QFN package may provide some advantages, such as reduced lead inductance, a near chip scale footprint, thin profile, and low weight. Also, the QFN package typically includes perimeter I/O pads to ease circuit board trace routing, and the exposed copper die-pad technology offers enhanced thermal and electrical performance. QFN packaging may be well suited for applications where size, weight, and thermal and electrical performance are important.
Referring initially to FIG. 1, a typical electronic device 100 is now described. The electronic device 100 includes ball contacts 103a-103d, and contact pads 104a-104d adjacent thereto. The electronic device 100 also includes a die pad 105, an IC 101 on the die pad, bond wires 106a-106d coupling the contact pads and the IC, and encapsulation material 102 on the IC. Potential issues with this electronic device 100 may include ball contact 103a-103d detachment.
Referring now to FIG. 2, another typical electronic device 200 is now described. The electronic device 200 includes a circuit board 203, ball contacts 205a-205f attached to the circuit board, and solder resist 204 adjacent thereto. The electronic device 200 also includes an IC 206 on the circuit board 203, bond wires 202a-202b coupling to the IC, and encapsulation material 201 on the IC. Potential issues with this electronic device 200 may include ball contact 205a-205f detachment, high manufacturing cost, and increased thickness.